


El mejor americano

by as_a_cloud



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crush at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: Jiho ni siquiera se molesta en engañarse, pero si alguien pregunta, regresa a ese café porque el americano es el mejor que ha probado. Sip, el mejor. No por cierto chico con una brillante sonrisa, cintura estrecha y...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [kpoprompts](http://kpoprompts.tumblr.com/post/150237824224/camila-park-kyung-es-barista-y-trabaja-de).

Si alguien le fuera a preguntar después, lo negaría, pero lo cierto era que Jiho llegó a ese café debido a que se desubicó camino al estudio de uno de sus mejores amigos, y estaba cansado de caminar en círculos en el vecindario (porque así como era malo dando direcciones, también lo era recibiéndolas) (y Minho era un cabrón que acababa de perder el teléfono, así que ni siquiera podía comunicarse con él. Tsk).

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

La pregunta iba acompañada por una sonrisa muy amplia y tan buen humor, que solo pudo parpadear.

—Un americano.

Sus dedos volvieron a las teclas que no había dejado de golpear el escaso par de minutos transcurridos desde que llegó al local. Pero cosa rara en él, se equivocó en algunas palabras y frunció el ceño. Ignoró que su teléfono estuviera vibrando y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Tarde difícil, uh?

Una taza grande de humeante de café fue puesta delante de él y el olor a cafeína acarició su nariz.

—No —respondió—. Espera, ¿cuán lejos estoy del Instituto Dong Ah?

Se le había hecho tan tarde que lo de Minho tendría que ser para otro día.

—Umh… ¿A tren? Unos veinte minutos.

Miró su reloj y Jiho gruñó por lo bajo todos los insultos que se le ocurrieron, haciendo que el camarero liberara una risita que no le sentó bien de buenas a primeras. Pero que al cabo de unos segundos, consiguió la magia de hacerle levantar la vista y observar a más detalle al hombre que estaba delante de él.

No debía tener más que su edad y era menudo.

Y hubo un clic, un clic surgido de quién sabe dónde, y su cabeza se volvió un caos y de pronto, sus mejillas ardían.

Por instinto, volvió a soltar unos cuantos improperios más, y se levantó.

—¿Cuánto es por el café?

—Va por la casa —le dijo el chico, marchándose de vuelta a la barra, sus labios todavía curvados en una sonrisa, y Jiho lo odió un poquito más…

*~*~

… tanto que transcurrida una semana volvió al mismo café.

—Creo que te conozco.

—Un americano —dijo, sacando su computadora personal, y dispuesto a seguir trabajando en las líricas de una canción que le perseguía sin terminar de tomar forma.

Pero sin quererlo, sus ojos regresaban a la figura del camarero “Risitas”, en qué tan pequeño era, en lo amplia que era su boca cuando sonreía o hablaba, en sus ojos y en su cintura estrecha.

Cuando el café se enfrió lo suficiente como para beberlo, le dio un largo sorbo y dictaminó que era el menor que había probado jamás. Cuidadosamente, grabó esa información en su cerebro, así como la dirección del sitio y el método más rápido para llegar ahí.

Después, ni corto ni perezoso, al momento de pagar dijo:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kyung.

Asintió para sí mismo y se marchó.

~*~*~~

—Es el mejor americano —se dijo a sí mismo mientras abordaba su segundo tren, justificando la semejante molestia que se daba.

Además de saber cómo se llamaba, de Risitas no sabía nada que fuera de utilidad. Excepto que le gustaba su voz y la calidez de su mirada. “Excepto”, repitió en su mente de forma irónica, y súmenle que el verso de una canción suya reciente era sobre él. Como una musa, eso era. Y si funcionaba, no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado.

¿Cierto?

—Oh, es la tercera vez que te veo esta semana. ¿Vives cerca?

—Uhm… no, en Mapu-gu, de hecho.

Risitas, es decir, Kyung, limpiaba una mesa cerca de la suya.

—No quiero meterme donde no me solicitan, ¿pero eso es lejos, verdad?

—Me gusta este café —respondió de inmediato—. El mejor americano —expresó casi como si quisiera convencerse.

—Ah. Ok.

~*~**

Bajo la intensa mirada de Minho, no pudo más que soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones y levantar las manos, como si se rindiera.

—Es un chico, ¿está bien? Un chico.

—Un chico como en que… ¿tiene pene? ¿Nada de pechos? ¿Cómo?

Jiho rodó los ojos, aunque de seguro su gesto pasó desapercibido para su amigo.

El ambiente del club era recargado, olor a cigarrillos, a sudor y licor derramado; docenas de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música y su cabeza un poco pesada sobre sus hombros por la casi borrachera.

Había rechazado no solo la insinuación de una chica muy bonita y vestida de manera sugerente, sino que a lo largo de esas dos semanas, “lo había mantenido en sus pantalones”, como lo puso Minho.

—Y eso es cosa rara en ti, hombre, me preocupas —había completado.

No era que buscara tener fama de mujeriego y persiguiese a cualquier muchacha para atraparla en sus redes, por si acaso. Sucedía. Conocía a una mujer, la conexión era instantánea, satisfactoria y luego ocurría lo que debía ocurrir, y eso no siempre conllevaba precisamente una relación larga o presentársela a su hermano como primer escalón a hacerse oficiales.

No era su culpa.

Así como tampoco era su culpa estar perdiendo la cabeza por Risitas.

—Se llama Kyung y…

—¿Y trabaja en la cafetería que está a una manzana de mi estudio? —completó Minho y empezó a reír de tal modo que Jiho le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?

—Es buen muchacho, talentoso… ya sabes, con la lengua.

La mueca de Jiho provocó que Minho volviera a deshacerse en carcajadas.

—Rapea —aclaró— y compone, es decente… Más que decente, diría yo.

“Ah, mierda”, pensó Jiho.

*~*~*

Risitas resultó talentoso, fue lo siguiente que descubrió gracias a las grabaciones que le pasó Minho con una gran sonrisa y burla implícita, tanta burla que se prometió cobrárselas de algún modo.

Pero.

PERO.

El problema era que la soltura con la que hablaba con las mujeres, era inexistente cuando se trataba de Kyung.

—Buen café —susurró para sí mismo. Esa vez sí no había llevado consigo su laptop y se estaba obligando con sufrimiento a no sacar su teléfono y conectarlo a la red de wi-fi del local.

—¿Sí?

—El mejor —respondió en automático y luego se hundió en su asiento.

Era invierno y Seúl sufría de bajas temperaturas, por tanto, no era inusual que buscara un lugar con calefacción y una taza con un líquido caliente.

—Sabes… —Risitas fingió que limpiaba su mesa y se inclinó hacia él—. Minho me ha hablado de ti.

Decir que Jiho quedó pálido sería una subestimación terrible.

—Lo voy a matar —masculló—, y su cuerpo nunca podrá ser encontrado…

—Me dijo que eras un genio.

—Uh.

—Que estabas haciéndote de un nombre en los círculos _underground_. Zico.

—Ah.

—Sí. Y que quién sabe, quizá el destino te ha traído justo a este lugar para conocerme a mí. Porque no te ofendas, sé que el café es bueno, pero tampoco es que sea muy bueno, y tú sigues regresando. Y… Oh, debe irme.

Luego, Jiho fumaría un cigarrillo mientras rumiaba por su incapacidad de soltar las palabras adecuadas; y después otro más porque esa noche sería la primera vez que se masturbaría pensando en Risitas, eso a la vez que escuchaba un cover hecho por él e imaginando.

(No imaginando cómo sonaría su voz en otras circunstancias o su boca haciendo algo más que sonreír y reír, no) (Tal vez sí lo último… Su cuerpo menudo cubierto por el suyo, esos casi diez centímetros que los separaba en estatura, su piel blanca, su frente perlada de sudor y…).

~*~*~~*

—Mira, el problema es que yo no soy así, ¿entiendes?

Comprensiblemente, Kyung miró a los alrededores, todavía parpadeando e intentando asimilar que alguien le estuviera cerrando el camino en plena calle, alguien salido de la nada.

—Hey.

Jiho había esperado con una paciencia inusual a que el turno de Risitas finalizara y ahora lo estaba cercando.

—Quisiera trabajar contigo, ¿qué opinas? Minho me pasó algunos de tus demos y es… es buena mierda. Falta mejorar, pero sí, hay con qué, mucha materia prima.

Las luces de la calle no ayudaban mucho en la visibilidad, sin embargo, eso no consiguió que se perdiera la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que curvó los labios de Kyung, mostrando sus dientes, mostrándolo tan terriblemente adorable que apretó sus puños y resopló.

—Y sí, el café es bueno, aunque puedo decirte al menos dos lugares donde el americano es mejor. O cinco. Sí, en definitiva cinco.

—Lo sé.

—Pero solo se me ocurre un café donde estás tú.

Jiho casi podía oír las risotadas de burla de Minho y de la seguidilla de chicas que había seducido con su labia incomparable, sus juegos de palabras y  creatividad. Casi. Risitas tenía el poder de apagar el interruptor de su cerebro y contrario a lo que uno esperaba, en vez de querer huir lejos (lejísimos de un poder así de contraproducente), le atraía.

Por algo ocurría aquello y quería averiguarlo.

Además, no mentía en decir que le gustaría trabajar con Kyung, había con qué.

Era una situación en la que podía ganar por dos lados o al menos por uno, pero ganaría.

—Vaya, eso es la línea más cursi que me han dicho jamás.

—Diría que lo siento, excepto que nah —dijo Jiho, encogiendo un hombro.

—Aquí es donde me besas, supongo. O al menos donde lo intentas antes de patearte en las bolas por aprovechado —pronunció Kyung a continuación.

—Me gustan mis bolas como están, sin dolor, así que asumo que pasaré.

La risa melodiosa de Kyung se escuchó por la calle desolada y antes de que pudiera añadir más, una mano lo jaloneó hacia un callejón cercano. Fue empujado con fuerza contra una de las paredes de ladrillos y una boca colisionó con la suya.

Una colisión, tal cual. Un tanto dolorosa, excitante y con una fuerza que no había experimentado en ninguno de los besos que había dado o recibido antes.

Sabía cuán entregado era Kyung a lo que hacía, podía olisquearlo en sus demos y en la forma en la que rapeaba, y comprobarlo de primera mano (o siquiera darse una probada), lo dejó jadeando y con dudas en la cabeza. Con curiosidad del porvenir.

Sobre todo, con pleno conocimiento que seguiría tomando dos trenes para beber un americano servido por Risitas. El mejor americano.


End file.
